Kairi's Story
by jojojoejao
Summary: Everything is going great for Tadase. With Ikuto gone, he finally has a chance with Amu. Enter Kairi Sanjo. Kaimu with a little Rimahiko awesomeness.
1. The Airplane

Joey: Yo yo yo!!! I'm back!!!

Rima: It's about time. You've been gone for like a month. Loser.

Nagi: I was worried about you.

Rima: *jealousy*

Joey: AWWWW!!!! Rima's jealous!!!!

Rima: *blushes*

Nagi: *awkward silence*

Joey: So I know that I usually write Tadamu stories but I wanted to see how I would do with other stories, so I'm writing my first of many Kaimu stories!!!! Sorry Tadamu fans of the world.

Rima: Enough of your rant. I wanna see what happens. I have nothing better to do.

Joey: Don't insult me and my rants. *pulls out knife*

Rima: *assumes ball form*

Nagi: Joey does not own Shugo Chara or anything related to it because if she did, Rikka wouldn't be in the show and Ikuto would have already come back.

Joey: IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Rima: She misses Ikuto. How kawaii!!! Wait till we tell Tadase.

Joey: NOOOO!!! I like them both equally. Don't make me take the knife out again.

Rima: *cowers in fear*

Nagi: On with the story before Joey kills somebody.

Joey: Fine

Rima: *sigh*

_**Everything is great for Tadase. With Ikuto gone, he has Amu all to himself. Enter Kairi Sanjo. What will happen next??? Kaimu and a little Rimahiko awesomeness.**_

Kairi's POV

Right now I'm on the plane, but I'm plagued with questions. I know that I'm not worthy, but the least I can do is try.

I betrayed them. What if they won't accept me as a friend, but as an enemy?

What will my sister think of me? My parents don't approve of me leaving home, and what if she feels the same way.

But the question plaguing me the most is not about the guardians or my family, but my one true love: Amu Hinamori.

When I confessed to her all those months ago, she spazzed. I wasn't expecting any different. I mean, Amu spazzes out at any shocking news that she hears.

I am aware that I vowed not to return until I was a man worthy of her. Unfortunately, I cannot follow through with this.

I don't think that I can go on another second without her.

I miss her sparkling eyes, the way she looks when she laughs, so carefree, and even her stubborn attitude.

I want to be with her forever. I am willing to face the ridicule of the others. I would give anything if she would be mine now and forever.

My heart will always belong to her.

So I sit here on this plane, waiting, anticipating, her beautiful smile and all the pain that I know will come with it before I can be truly happy.

**Joey: Sorry for this chapter being so short. I needed king of an introduction for the story.**

**Rima: You failure. Why can't you be a better author?**

**Joey: No!!! Shut up voices!!! MUST RESIST!!!**

**Rima: What's wrong with her. *cough* freak *cough***

**Nagi: The voices are telling her to kill you.**

**Joey: NOOOO!!! Go away voices!!!**

**Rima: *hides in corner***

**Joey: *snaps back to normal***

**Rima: Scary!!!**

**Joey: Possibly returning in a coming chapter: Kukai and Kala!!! Some of my readers may remember Kala from my first story, Marriage at Sunset.**

**Tadase: I liked that story. I liked it a lot. *fake Forest Gump accent***

**Rima: That's only because it was a Tadamu story.**

**Nagi: Joey supports Kaimu now.**

**Joey: Yep. Tadase, you had your chance and lost it.**

**Tadase: What!? Everything I know is a LIE!!!**

**Rima: Oh shut up.**

**Nagi: Please R&R!!!**

**Joey: See you in chapter 2!!!**


	2. All's Fair In Love and War

**Joey: Welcome back fellow readers and writers. I know I haven't updated in a while but if you're in the eighth grade AIG program for North Carolina, you know what I'm going through.**

**Rima: Joey has novels to read at home, Algebra every night, high school to worry about, friends, and all that other stuff, so she doesn't update much of anything these days.**

**Joey: O.o**

**Rima: What? I have a heart. I care about why you can't update.**

**Nagi: Sure you do Rima.**

**Rima: Shut up! You're supposed to be on my side.**

**Joey: Sooooo, in this chapter, Kairi returns to Seiyo. Kukai stops by to visit the guardians. But he doesn't know that he's being followed by a stalker. **

**Kala: I'm back!!!**

**Joey: In my other fanfic, Kala was in her twenties and married to Ikuto, but in this fanfic Kala is in the same grade as Kukai.**

**Misa: OMG it's the stalker!!! Please let me go stalker-san.**

**Joey: Wtf Misa you're not even in this series. Now leave before I'm forced to make Nagi do the honors for two animes.**

**Nagi: What!? Two!? That's too much effort.**

**Joey: Too late!!!**

**Nagi: Fine. Joey does not own Shugo Chara or Death Note.**

**Nagi: *dies of putting forth too much effort into a disclaimer***

**Rima: Nuuuuuuuu!!!**

**Joey: On with the story!!! (oh and Nagi didn't really die. He's just trying to see if Rima really has a heart or not.)**

**Nagi: *secret lol***

Tadase's POV

This is it. This is the day. Today is the day I will finally asked Amu-chan to be my girlfriend.

I think I have a pretty good chance with her. With Easter defeated, there aren't as many X eggs on the loose any more. And with Ikuto-niisan gone, there's nobody else to stand in my way.

I love her more than she will ever know, but I'm afraid that I let her forget. I haven't told her since before the battle with Easter. I don't know how to tell her though. Maybe I'll go to Kukai for advice. He's always there for the guardians and he's an expert with this type of thing.

I'll ask him what he did to make Yaya fall head over heels for him. She's crazy about Kukai.

As if right on cue, Kukai walked into the Royal Garden where Tadase was setting the table for the Guardians meeting.

"Yo guardians! Uhh, guardian. What goes on?"

"I'm getting everything ready for the guardians meeting. Kukai, I need your advice on something."

"Lemme guess. You want to confess to Hinamori, but forgot how."

"How did you..."

"Never underestimate the former Jack's chair. Have you forgotten that I'm the guardians' big brother?"

"I guess there's no need for me to explain my situation. So, what do I do?"

"Well my king, I think you need to just be yourself. Tell her how you really feel. Tell her that there's nobody in the world that you would rather be with and there will never be anyone else."

"There's definitely nobody else like you when it comes to giving advice."

_Did somebody just walk by the fountain? _I thought.

"What was that," I asked

"Oh that was probably just Kala. She follows me everywhere. She's harder to get rid of than cockroaches."

Kala snuck up behind Kukai and tackled him.

"Kukai! You're talking about me with, uh, this blonde kid. You do know my name! You're so handsome and athletic and *hyperventilate*.

_Hmmmm, she has a shugo chara, but its her exact opposite. Her chara is calm and collected, while Kala is completely insane and kind of like a stalker. Her chara is athletic, but it looks like Kala is a klutz. Her chara has an iPod, so i guess she's pretty musical, but Kala sounds terrible. She's turning a great song (Love You Out Loud by Rascal Flatts) into a method for medieval torture._

Kukai ran away after the obsessive girl tackled him. I don't blame him for that. I would have been out of there faster than a horse running from the glue factory.

Later After the Guardians Meeting

"Amu-chan, would you mind staying afterwards and helping me clean up a little," I said.

"Sure Tadase-kun."

Well, it's now or never. We're completely alone.

"Amu-chan, I've made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime, but I need you to always remember one thing. I know I haven't told you in a long time but I..."

Just before I could tell her exactly how I feel, Kairi walked into the royal garden.

"KAIRI!!!" Amu-chan yelled before giving Kairi a rib crushing hug.

I was burning with jealousy. I finally had a chance with Amu-chan and right before I was about to tell her how I feel, another obstacle literally walks into my life. Kairi is my friend, but when it comes to love, there are no friends or enemies. After all, all's fair in love and war.

**Joey: End chappie #2. Please R&R. Oh and by the way, Kala will be returning in future chapters. Be sure to read my other stories and Kala's too. Thanks to Kala (Your Left Hand) for not hating me because of the way that this story ends. I have the last chappie written but unfortunately, I have to come up with more chappies to put in front of it. D:**

**Kala: Why am I going to have to hate you for how it ends? Tell me now!**

**Joey: Never!!!**

**Kukai: Don't tell her. Make her suffer.**

**Kala: OMG!!! KUKAI!!! I want to have your babies!!!**

**Kukai: Have them or eat them?**

**Kala: Both...In that order.**

**Joey: Anyways, please R&R!!! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!!!**


	3. Valentines Day

**Joey: I'm back!**

**Rima: *cough* loser *cough***

**Joey: *evil glare* I was bored, so I decided to update.**

**Rima: Today is Valentines Day. Don't you have a date or something.**

**Joey: *sigh* No. Nobody asked me to the dance. *tear***

**Rima: You lifeless loser.**

**Joey: Shut up Rima.**

**Rima: Whatever.**

**Joey: I've already posted a Harry Potter oneshot for Valentines Day, and now I'm gonna write the Valentines Day chappie for Kairi's Story.**

**Rima: Something good better happen.**

**Joey: Oh trust me it will. *cough* Nagi *cough***

**Rima: What? Nagi? *hyperventilate***

**Joey: Uhhhhhh, anyways, on with the story!**

_Recap: __"Amu-chan, I've made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime, but I need you to always remember one thing. I know I haven't told you in a long time but I..."_

_Just before I could tell her exactly how I feel, Kairi walked into the royal garden._

_"KAIRI!!!" Amu-chan yelled before giving Kairi a rib crushing hug._

Normal POV

Tadase was burning with jealousy. Kairi was his friend, but he had walked in right before Tadase was about to tell Amu exactly how he felt. His moment was ruined and he didn't know if he would get it back.

Meanwhile Kairi was enjoying the moment, but was in complete shock. Amu had accepted him and she was...hugging him? He knew he couldn't just stand there forever. He would look like an idiot. So he spoke up.

"Hinamori-san," Kairi said." "Since school is over, would you like to go for a walk and catch up?"

"Sure class prez."

Tadase was crushed. Amu forgot he was even there.

Later Beside the Lake

"So how was your old school," Amu asked. She was really curious if he had met any other girls while he was away. Amu had realized that she was in love with Kairi soon after he moved away. She thought it was too late for her.

"Honestly, it was dreary. We had plain gray uniforms and the entire school was gray and depressing. But if you were there, all the gray wouldn't matter. You would brighten everything no matter where you went. But they would never let you come to my old school. It's an all boys school."

_So he probably didn't meet any other girls. But wait, is he staying here, or is he visiting? _Amu thought.

"Kairi-kun, are you staying here permanantly or are you just here for a visit?"

"I'm going to be living here from now on with my sister, which brings me to another thing. I need to tell you the real reason I moved back here. Do you remember a few months ago when I confessed to you just before leaving? I told you that I would not return until I was a man worthy of you. I know that I am not a man. I am nowhere close to being somebody who will make you truly happy, but..."

Kairi was cut off by Amu's lips crashing into his. It didn't last long, but he was thankful for every second.

"Joker, I..."

"Kairi-kun. I love you. I didn't tell you before because I was confused. I don't think I can live without you. I..."

Now it was Kairi's turn to cut off Amu. He cupped her face in his hands and they kissed, but this time more passionately. It was perfect.

What they didn't see was Tadase hiding behind a bush spying on them, revenge in his mind.

**Joey: End chappie #3. Sorry it was so short but I had to leave my house to go eat supper with my family.**

**Rima: Wtf you said Nagi was in this chappie.**

**Joey: No I didn't. I merely said that to make you shut up.**

**Rima: *grumble moan grumble***

**Kala: I wasn't in this chappie either.**

**Joey: Patience Kala patience. You're in the next chappie.**

**Kala: Yayz!!!**

**Nagi: Please R&R!!!**

**Rima: Nagi!!! *hyperventilate***

**Joey: See you next time!!!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everybody!!! I'm sorry for not updating in forever but I have serious writer's block. I'm also really sorry for all you peoplez who clicked on this thinking that it was a new chappie, but I just need ideas. If anybody has any awesome ideas for chappie 4 of Kairi's Story, pls tell me. I'm desperate!!! ****L**

**~Joey/Nova-chii/heregoesnothin**


	5. Epilogue

**Joey: *confetti* I'm back!**

**Rima: OH SHIT! *trails dynamite fuse out of room***

**Joey: So I know I haven't updated in like…how long has it been?**

**Nagi: At least 2 months.**

**Joey: There was a lot of stuff that I had to do at school with EOCs and LOTS of end of the year projects to do. But now that it's summer, you can be expecting more updates.**

**Rima: Hey Nagi, you might wanna get out of the way.**

**Nagi: *leaves room laughing evilly***

**Joey: Uhh, Nagi where are you going?**

**Nagi: Sorry Joey, but if you would've updated sooner, we wouldn't have to do this to you.**

**Rima: *lights fuse***

***BOOOOOOM!***

**Nagi: I think we got her.**

**Joey: *evil aura* Did you just try to kill me?**

**Rima and Nagi: RUN!**

**Joey: Roll final chappie!**

"Michiyo! Hurry up! You're gonna be late for your guardians' meeting," the now adult Amu Hinamori yelled to her 5th grade daughter. You would think that being the queen, she would at least try to be on time. But she takes after her mother.

Michiyo has a twin brother named Soichiro who takes after his mother in every way possible, besides his hair. He was the only child who showed any resemblance of his father. Soichiro had dark green hair with one pink streak that was styled to look like his father's. Soichiro was the Jack's chair at Seiyo.

While she was waiting on her children to get ready, Amu got lost in her memories. She looked down at her wedding ring and smiled, remembering the day that she knew for sure that she was in love with her husband.

****

Kairi had come back to Seiyo for a visit. After some "events" **(A/N Refer to chapters 1-3 ;D) **they ended up sharing a passionate kiss next to the river. Amu would have loved nothing more than to stay there forever, locked in a never-ending kiss, but all good things have to end eventually. And knowing Amu's luck, it had to end in the worst way possible.

It could've just ended when it started raining. But NOOOOOOOO.

The couple was interrupted by the "so called" friend Tadase leaping out from behind a bush in character change. He was screaming about how Amu should love him because they were "obviously" soul mates. Amu tried to calm him down, but Tadase wouldn't listen to anything that she had to say. _Wow. What a great way to make someone like you._

"Tadase! I know that you love me, but…I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way. I'm in love with Kairi. If you can't accept that, then we can't be friends."

Amu kicked herself because she knew that she could have just started a fight that would put an end to their friendship forever. But much to her surprise, Tadase reacted the exact opposite way of her expectations.

"I understand Amu-chan. And I respect your decision. I can see that you're in love, but since you're not in love with me, I guess I'll just have to accept it and move on. I'm sorry that I overreacted. Can we still be friends?"

"I'd like that."

"KYAAAA! I'm late!" Amu was snapped out of her flashback by Soichiro's yelling and the sound of crashing from upstairs.

Amu looked down when she felt something tugging at her dress. Her youngest daughter, Sakura, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her long pink hair was a tangled mess.

"Mommy, did bwother and sistewr forget to wake up again?" Amu chuckled at her 4 year old daughter's ability to grasp the situation almost instantly.

Michiyo and Soichiro fell down the stairs screaming and landed on top of each other when they reached the bottom. *sweat drop*. Michiyo had her long pink hair tied up in a ponytail. Her one streak of green hair was un-tucked from her ponytail. Soichiro still had his shirt un-tucked and he was carrying his shoes. If you could describe what they looked like right now in two words, they would be: a mess.

Amu barely had time to yell a reminder to them before they bolted out the door. "Kids, go next door and wake up Aunt Kala, Uncle Kukai, and your cousin Asuka. I have a feeling they overslept."

"Okay mom!"

Kala and Kukai's only child was athletic, laid back, and for the most part, really popular. She was very similar to Kala's chara, who she is named after. Asuka, like her mother, tended to sleep in. Oh well. People are difficult to change.

And everybody lived happily ever after. Kairi and Amu. Kukai and Kala. Tadase and Yaya. Ikuto and Lulu. Yukari and Nikaidou. Nagihiko and Rima. Together.

Forever.

**Joey: I FORGOT TO MENTION AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY! Joining us today for the end of the story: the hottest emo on the planet, *drum roll* ALEX EVANS!**

**Kala: OMG WHERE! I EFFING LUVVV ALEX EVANSSS!**

**Joey: Uhh, where is he anyway?**

**Rima: He's hiding from you and your creepy friend.**

**Joey and Kala: We are not creepy!**

**Nagi: Yes you are.**

**Joey: *cries* Nagi, you're supposed to be the nice one.**

**Nagi: Not anymore! ;p**

**Alex: You shouldn't be so mean to them.**

**Joey: Yeah. At least somebody's on my side.**

**Nagi: …**

**Rima: …**

**Joey: What?**

**Rima: T_T Have you really not noticed who he is yet.**

**Joey and Kala: OMG! IT'S ALEX EVANS! *OMGSPAZZGLOMP***

**Nagi: And this is why he was hiding from you.**

**Kala: Shut up Nagi! We're too busy claiming our future husband to talk to you!**

**Alex: *runs away***

**Joey: AFTER HIM!**

**Rima: Oh well. I don't think there's any hope of any of them doing the honors.**

**Nagi: I guess I'll do it. Please R&R and all that shit.**

**Rima: My aren't we OOC today.**

**Nagi: Oh really cares. Anyway…bye.**

**Rima: BAIZZZZ!**


End file.
